The invention herein is directed to a vented syringe adapter which is designed to prevent aerosolizing of liquid material picked up by the syringe and subsequently expelled from the syringe while removing entrapped air from the barrel of the syringe. Aerosolizing of certain medications routinely used in hospital environments can create hazards to the user. Certain chemotherapeutic drugs can be hazardous or dangerous, such as cytotoxic medications used for chemotherapy in the treatment of cancer. In some instances, many therapeutic drugs are supplied in a dry form or concentrated and need to be reconstituted or diluted in order to be administered. Reconstitution and dilution of such drugs can be performed with the use of a syringe, and during such procedures aerosolizing can occur. It is desirable for the person performing the procedures to avoid contacting the medications, especially the inhalation of aerosolized medications.
It would be desirable to provide a syringe adapter assembly which can be used in combination with a syringe and a medication vial and which would avoid aerosolizing of medications, such as hazardous chemotherapeutic drugs. It would be desirable to have such a syringe adapter assembly which would retain the potentially hazardous drug and would prevent the aerosolizing of such drug and possible inhalation thereof by the user.